I can protect myself
by margomikina
Summary: Luna, a normal human girl has lived a normal life for so long. But when a bunch of aliens decide to visit her planet everything changes and she finds out there is a lot more to her than even she knows. But luckily, there is someone that is there if she needs him.
1. Chapter 1 - the new car

A woman looked outside as cars and trees zipped by. She looked obviously bored, having to be seated in the backseat for some reason. She sighed, as the one who drove heard it. ''awh, come on, Luna. You shouldn't be so down you just got here!'' the middle aged man said. He was probably around his 40's. The woman sighed again. ''I know I know. I'm trying to go have some fun but you can help by saying where we're going!'' she said in a pouting voice. She could hear a chuckle coming from the man's throat. ''you'll see honey. you'll see'' The woman rolled her eyes and looked out the window again.

After a few moments she could see that they drove to a school, halting near the sidewalk and seeming to wait for someone. Luna looked around curiously until she realized. ''no way...'' she said as she looked at the driver. ''you got to be kidding me!'' ''I'm not'' the man said with a big grin on his face. Just then a familiar boy came running out of the school, holding a piece of paper. In a swift movement the woman had thrown herself over the side of the car and sprinted out towards the boy. When she was near him he tackled him into the hug. The boy was of course not expecting the sudden hug as he almost fell over but managed to catch himself just in time. He grabbed the woman's shoulder and pushed her back to look at her. He scanned her over with a confused expression. ''This is nice and all but who are you?'' he asked confused.

The brown-haired woman rolled her eyes again and hugged him once more. ''I can understand you don't recognize me. After all I left when you were 5. I'm really sorry Sam.'' she said as she backed away from him. ''I'm your big sister'' she said with a big grin.

A look of realization crossed his face as he studied her face once again. It was then he realized that she did look a lot like him, only more mature. The woman's smile grew bigger. "You're my older sister, Luna." He said as he grew a grin of his own. The woman laughed and chuckled. "Dad has told me so many stories about you!" He said. Then he remembered the papr in his hand. "Look what I got. 3 A's and 2000 dollars. Which means I will have mu own car!" His smile seemed to grow even bigger as he thought about it. "That's great! C'mon let's get in the car" she said motioning to the vehicle waiting behind them. Sam nodded and poited at her "we will catch up later" Sam said in a playfully demanding tone

Luna nodded and Sam stepped into the passengers seat, showing the middle aged man his paper. "A A minus?" He said reading the large letter at the top of the paper. "It's an A, right?" He said hopefully. The man shrugged and gave in with Sam let out a happy 'yes'. They drove off after Luna got into the back seat.

it didn't take long for them to arrive at a Porsche garage. Luna raised an eye brow. She was wondering if her dad, Ron had become less cheap enough to buy him a Porsche. Sam started yelling out in amazement as he looked at the garage in wonder. Ron laughed and said he tricked the poor boy. Sam's smile instantly dropped a mile as he looked forward with a look of that said 'I'm not talking to you'. Luna shook her head at both of them as Sam started to show his displeasure to the old man.

As they drove into an old junkyard it seemed, Sam sighed deeply. They drove past a weird looking clown who seemed to be complaining about something but it was inaudible. None of them knew however a yellow car was following after them. They stopped near a tank station and Luna jumped out of the car behind them. it was so cramped in there, she had to pull up her legs in order to fit in. She stretched as she had been sitting like tht for a while now. They had stopped near a tank station that was rebuild into an office it seemed. Luna looked at all the rows of cars as a black man walked over to them, introducing himself and saying some stuff that would make his cars sell better, you know, the shop talk.

Sam started complaining about how the cars were trash. Luna ignored them and just looked around all the cars. She completely zoned out of their conversation as she looked around at all the cars laying around. Most of them didn't look very well, most of them on the point of breaking down into a million pieces. She didn't think she would actually like any. How she was wrong. In the corner of her eye she saw something blinking. She turned around to see a car. A yellow car with 2 black racing stripes. He didn't look much like the others, and yet she felt attracted to it somehow. She had a suspicious feeling nagging in the back of her stomach.

She slowly walked over to it, opening the door slowly and stepping into the drivers seat. She then noticed it was a Camaro. She felt how the seat felt so comfortable and slightly warm even. Probably the sun. She grabbed the steering wheel and looked it over. She brushed over the knob in the middle, seeing a strange symbol that seemed oddly familiar. ''what is this?'' she whispered. Suddenly the radio seemed to turn itself on as a small song played. ''how does it feel, baby?'' it was a song that she had known for quite some time. She raised an eyebrow and fiddled with the radio a little until it shut down again. ''weird'' she mumbled before she starts caress the wheel and the gear shift. Somehow she could hear some sort of purr from the front of the car. She grinned, thinking it was just her imagination.

She then heard a knock on the window as she looked to see Sam in front of it. She opened the door and moved over to the passengers seat, looking around there. Sam almost did the exact same thing as her excluding caress the gear shift. He also was amazed by how it looked and felt, some kind of connection. Bobby was right. The driver don't pick the car. The car picks the driver. As if on cue Bobby came over to check, saying he didn't recognize the vehicle. Him and Sam started to argue as Ron declined the offer. Luna sighed, feeling disappointed.

''I'm sorry, honey. We won't be taking you home today'' she said as she caressed the dashboard affectionately. She turned to open the door only to find out it wouldn't budge. She tugged at it a few times until giving up. She crawled over to the other side, trying the door that Sam just used to get out only to find out that one was busted too. The radio began to flicker again and a raspy voice was heard. ''cover... your ears'' it said in different voices. Luna raised her eyebrow once again, wondering if it was a coincidence. Just then she could hear a high pitched sound and she soon covered her ears and ducked down on instinct. She reached for her back pocket, only to find out it was empty. ''damn it!'' she cursed. She looked out to window to see a lot of cars beeping and their windows shattered.

She also saw Bobby looking around in amazement, his mouth hanging open and a look of pure horror in his eyes. He turned around and yelled ''4000!'' Luna smirked. ''seems we got you now, beautiful'' she said with a big smirk. She somewhat hugged the steering wheel and tried the door again, finding it was able to move now. She stepped out and walked over to Sam. ''you just got a beauty, Sam Witwicky''

A few hours had passed since they bought the car. Luna had asked Sam if she could take him for a drive. He agreed with some disagreement but she convinced him. She grinned as she stepped into the drivers seat and plugged in the car keys. She would just be going for a small drive, she was wondering how he would ride. She started up the car as it let out a happy roar. She drove away quickly onto the road. After a few minutes of driving she had ended up on a deserted road, humming a song she likes a lot.

A few moments later the radio started buzzing again, ending up with the song 'I'm on my way' by Phil Collins. Her grin widened even more as she starting singing with it, her voice becoming louder and more enthusiastic as the song went. At the end of the song she was singing at the top of her lungs, the people that were riding beside her looking at her like she was crazy. When the song ended she took a deep happy breath and looked at the radio. ''what a coincidence'' she mumbled. Again the radio started buzzing, settling on a raspy voice. ''you have a beautiful voice... darling'' For some reason her face brightened slightly as she stared at the radio. ''thank you?'' she said unsure.

She was silent for a few moments, just driving towards home now. Once again her hand traveled to her back pocket, feeling that this time there was something small in it. She took out a small lighter, examining it in her fingers. On the front there was a symbol. She squinted her eyes to see it better as it was faded. That's when she recognized it. The same symbol was on the steering wheel. ''what are you?'' she mumbled to herself. The next second a loud truck horn could be heard and the car made a sharp jerk to the side. Luna could hear a faint ''asshole'' coming from the driver she almost crashed into. Somehow she moved out of the way. It fell silent, only hearing the sounds of the roaring motor. She sighed, It was just her imagination. And it almost got her killed. She stuffed the lighter back into her pocket and kept driving.

She returned home, parking the car near the garage for Sam to use. He said he would be going soon also so she needed to be back within an hour. She also refueled for him. She sighed, closing the door and leaving the car alone for now. She headed inside, tossing the keys at Sam. ''He still has some things we have to work on. The radio for instance'' she said. ''other than that you're good'' she smiled softly. ''you have a nice car, Sam''. Sam nodded and headed outside. ''I'm going out!'' ''11 o'clock!'' mom and dad yelled after him.


	2. Chapter 2 - her past

Luna sat in her room that she got as soon as she got back. You're probably wondering where she had been. You see, when Sam was 5 years old, she was already 14. She isn't his real sister actually. She's his cousin, though they act like brother and sister. It's a weird story really. Let's just start at the beginning.

You see, when Luna was 14, life wasn't always fair to her. She always got picked on because of her odd eye color. That has never been mentioned has it? Well, unlike a normal human eye, she had bright red ones. They were natural, no contact lenses or anything. She herself never knew where it came from, neither did her aunt and uncle, she prefers to call them mom and dad. She never liked her unusual eye color. She even considered wearing lenses just to look normal but then she decided it was who she was, and she didn't want to hide it.

Her parents died when she was young. She was 8 when they all got into a car accident. Her parents covered her body so she wouldn't be hurt, at the cost of their own lives. Their backs were ripped open as the car was a wreck. It was a miracle she survived really. But she didn't go unscratched. No she had a big gash in her arm, from the back of her shoulder to her mid lower arm. It was very visible and that's why she never liked to wear short sleeved shirts. Every time she looks at the scar she remembers that day. She clearly remembered how it happened. The details were horribly clear every time she thought about it. Her uncle and aunt were the godparents, so naturally she came living with them.

At the age of 14 she didn't care anymore. She wanted to see more of the world. Explore countries, travel through streets by foot or car she didn't care. If only she could get out of there. So at that age, when she found out she had her parent's heritage, which was a lot of money, she ran away from her aunt and uncle. She took the credit card it was all deposited on and ran away, buying a flight ticket, tricking the people at the airport into thinking other people were her parents. She was a smart little kid that's the least you could say. She always had her ways to get what she wanted. Sneaky little bastard...

From there on she traveled from place to place, freeing herself from tight situations one way or the other. It's amazing how she survived. So for the rest of her life she grew up to be a stone cold woman who knew how to handle situations and danger, and the feeling of starvation and dehydration. Now she knows how those poor kids in Africa felt. It was horrible really but she got used to it. After all she needed to save money. Even though she had run away, she tried to keep contact with her aunt and uncle, telling them that she was fine and had been to so many nice places. At the beginning they were trying to convince her to come back, but she always swatted away the topic and started another one.

after seeing about half the word in just 8 years she headed back. Back to where she used to live. She felt bad for leaving little Sam at such a young age, and boy had he grown up in those past few years. Right now she's 22, and she has seen more things then a average human has, and that's not just seeing a lot of places. No she has seen far FAR more.

That's her back story. So mainly her parents died at the age of 8. She got taken in by her aunt and uncle. At the age of 14 she ran away and began traveling the world in a sneakingly and childish way.

She sat on her bed, the lights on as it started to turn dark outside. Sam had gotten back a little while ago, seeming to be very happy about something and yelling that he loved his car so much. She could her him yelling from upstairs. After that he also headed upstairs to go to sleep for the day, for he seemed to have a busy day tomorrow.

Luna kept looking at the lighter in her hand, narrowing her eyes at it. ''could it mean something? they are obviously related...'' she mumbled. She knew exactly what the lighter was, but she was just wondering how it was connected to the car. Maybe it's the same company? could be. She would just leave at that.

At midnight she was still not tired, however her aunt, uncle and Sam were. She could clearly hear the loud snoring from across the house form Ron. She jumped off her bed and walked over to her giant bag in the corner. It was extremely heavy and yet she could carry it with ease. She looked around a few times before opening a secret cabinet, placing the lighter inside. She hesitated however. After a few seconds of thinking she shook her head and retreated her hand, putting the lighter back in her back pocket. She then closed the secret cabinet and shuffled through her clothes to reveal a book. It was nothing special, just archaeology . She always found those so interesting.

she was half-way through her book, reading up about all the findings done in the world. however, nothing compared to what she wanted to find. She was peacefully reading when she suddenly heard roaring in the backyard. Wondering what was up, she looked out of the window to see what was going on. She just saw the back of the yellow Camaro that drove away. ''shit'' she mumbled under her breath. She quickly ran downstairs and grabbed a jacket. ''mom! dad! The car is being stolen!'' she yelled as she ran out the door and grabbed the nearest bike, which seemed to be Sam's. She was used to riding different bikes, including male bikes so she didn't have any problem. Right after her was Sam himself, grabbing his mother's bike and riding after her

She had really good condition, so she could keep up with it. It was suprisingly driving very slow, which made her catch up easily. Sam was behind her as they both chased the car that drove away. She looked through the window only to find out she was practically blind in this light. Sam called the cops, being really frustrated by the one on the other line as they made their way to the train station it seemed.

The car drove through some gates as both Luna and Sam dropped their bikes to chase after it by foot. ''who would steal such a car? sure it's a beauty but still...'' she said over her slight panting. Unlike her Sam was nearly out of breath. He couldn't even reply. The car drove over a railroad just as a train was coming, forcing them to wait. Luna frowned and readied herself to make a sprint. She ran towards the train and jumped through the small space between the wagons.

Her eyes widened as she saw what was happening. As soon as walked past an old pick-up truck she could see a robot. A huge ass robot. He was yellow and was familiar. ''the car...'' she mumbled with wide eyes. So she wasn't going crazy. That thing really had his own will! She backed away slightly only to have Sam bumb into her. The robot seemed to shine light up into the air. Soon after it seemed that meteors came crashing down to earth nearby.

Luna closed her eyes rubbing her hands together and taking a few deep and shaky breaths. Then she opened her eyes with a determined expression. She stood up and began running towards the robot at top speed. Sam seemed to do something with his phone while she did so. When he noticed what she was doing he stopped. ''Luna no!'' she instantly heard barking and chains rattling. She looked to her side and saw 2 menacing dogs running towards her. ''dogs that bark don't bite MY ASS!'' she yelled before starting to run back towards Sam. ''Run! they will fuck you up if they get you!'' she yelled as she zipped past him. Sam followed after her, still out of breath.

''No, you're a good dog! good dog! good dog!'' Sam yelled as they ran. They ran into some kind of storage and both of them climbed onto a pile of barrels. The dogs jumped up at them, both Luna and Sam barely avoiding having their legs ripped up Luna was scared, that was much obvious, but not as scared as she could have been. She reached for her back pocket, about to pull something out when she heard a car engine and a crash.

The yellow Camaro came crashing through the wooden walls and scared the dogs away. The situation wasn't much better. Sam threw the keys at him. ''here take the keys I don't need them anymore!'' he yelled. He ran out the entrance. Luna looked at the strange car, feeling that she should stay but she couldn't leave Sam alone either. She clicked her tongue in annoyance before running after him.

Of course, just their luck the cops came, forcing them to stay still as they handcuffed them. ''well isn't that just great...'' Luna mumbled annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3 - cops

Luna was clearly annoyed throughout the whole ordeal. She didn't say a word at the cops, just so she wouldn't snap at them and get them into even more trouble. She was smart enough not to do that. She thought they arrested both of them for the wrong reason. And they even asked if they were on drugs! She thought it was outrageous.

She walked out of the bureau and hadn't talked the ride home. She just sat there, grumpy like a little kid who's toy got taken was amazing really, how a 22 year old could go from mature to a little pouting child. With a grumpy attitude she headed downstairs and didn't come out of her room until the next morning. She woke up really early, going downstairs to get some breakfast. She saw Mojo barking and picked him by some skin on his neck. She looked like she was about to eat him. ''shut up or I will eat you for my breakfast'' she mumbled before letting him go and walking away. ''Don't think I won't do it!'' she said from the other room as Mojo seemed to get scared and ran outside.

Just then Sam came down. ''someone isn't a morning person'' Luna shot him a look that said 'shut up or I'll kill you'. He was right though, she really wasn't a morning person. Especially when the day before had been crap. She brushed through her hair when she suddenly saw Sam drop a can of milk. ''the hell, Sam! I have to clean that up'' She said annoyed. ''it's back...'' he mumbled. Luna placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head. ''my car is back'' he said. Luna pushed him away to look out the window just to see the car once again in the yard. ''Dad is gonna be pissed...'' she mumbled, talking about his yard that would be destroyed.

''Sam whatever it is it's after you. You have to get out of here'' she said, her mood seeming to have shifted to a more calm one. ''take a bike, you have to go'' she said, grabbing a random bag and stuffing a few things in it. ''Go! I will follow you!'' she said as she shoved him out the door. He nodded and grabbed his mothers bike and began cycling away. The car immediately followed after him as he went as fast as he could. He was riding on the sidewalk with the car driving right after him, though the drivers seat was empty. Just how did that thing move on it's own?

As soon as Sam tripped over a stuck of tile, a form appeared in the distance. It was Luna, running at full speed. It looked like she was running, but in fact she was roller-skating over to him. She easily stopped behind Sam. Looking back at the car. ''Sam you have to go'' she said as she helped him up. ''GO!'' she yelled. ''nice seeing you, mikeala'' She said with a quick smile before turning to go after Sam. She was just as fast as Sam on his bike, if not faster. It was because there was something strange about the roller blades. They gave off a dim light where she went and made a little buzzing sound.

''No!'' she yelled but it was already to late. Sam had turned to ride into a covered parking lot. There would be no escape now. But much to her surprise the car vanished and instead a police car drove up to them. She stopped in front of it as Sam went over to him. Suddenly the door opened and Sam was knocked off his bike.

Luna looked as he threatened to ride him over. She ran over to him, pulling him back so he wouldn't be crushed under the car. ''what's your problem?!'' she yelled until it stopped. The light seemed to come out of the car and turn into some kind of spiky spear. He started threatening again. ''stop!'' Luna yelled. It stopped and the spear retreated. She calmed down a little until it suddenly starting breaking into a million pieces.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her. The car transformed into a giant robot right in front of her eyes. ''so it wasn't just my imagination'' she mumbled. Just as the car seemed to be done with changing he made a quick swipe for her, knocking her into a car. For a second she couldn't hear anything. Her eyes wouldn't open and her head was protesting in pain. She couldn't even move.

After what felt like hours but were in reality only a few seconds she regained most of her senses, she could hear screaming, car engines roaring and weird buzzing sounds. It was hard for her to make out as she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was still blurry because of the hit she took. She sat up, finding herself on top of a car hood with the window broken and glass shards scattered everywhere. She rubbed her head and when she retreated her hand she saw it covered in liquid. ''shit...'' she mumbled. Her head was bleeding which couldn't be good.

Her vision started to clear and the first thing she saw was Sam with a big black and white robot hovering over him. She was about to yell for him when she realized her voice wasn't working. She growled inwardly and immediately jumped off the car hood and ran over to him. Sam ran over the car to get away from him as the big robot swung for him but missed every time.

When she saw that Sam was vulnerable and ready to get hit, she crouched down to her roller skates, pushing a little button as she heard as if it was charging. ''Sam get out of the way!'' she yelled. There was a flash of light and the robot was pushed to the ground with a loud thud. Luna landed next to Sam and ushered him to go. ''GO! get out of here! He clearly wants you!'' she yelled. ''but Luna...'' ''GO!'' She yelled, now glaring at him. The robot was getting up already, seeming to glare at the small woman in front of him. She held something in her hand. The lighter that she was so fond of.

''get out of my way!'' he said. ''Like hell I'll let you touch my brother'' she mumbled. She raised up the lighter. Small clicks could be heard as the lighter seemed to shatter in a million pieces but quickly repaired itself again. All the pieces started moving together like a puzzle that was fixing itself. Once it was done, there was a big handgun in her hands. ''I may not be able to do much. But at least I will be able to blow your head off...'' she said, her body still and calm. The next moment she shot, a blue fire like bullet coming out of the short barrel and shot the robot right in the face.

He screamed as he was thrown backwards, along with Luna who was also thrown backwards by the force of the bullet. She rolled on the ground until she hit a pillar a few meters behind her. Her head felt as if millions of tiny hammers were smashing against it. It hurt so much but she had gone through worse. She slowly stood up with the help of the pillar behind her. She groaned as the bleeding on her head became worse. ''Sam, this better be worth it...'' she mumbled. Unfortunately the only weapon she had taken with her was the lighter and her rolling skates, though those weren't really weapons.

How she got them, wasn't important at the moment. She would have to explain it to Sam soon though, if she got out of there alive that is. She looked back for a split second to see that Mikeala had arrived at the scene, and the robot had turned his attention to them, his face half busted open. When he was almost there the yellow Camaro made his appearance again, crashing himself against the large robot and stopping beside both of them. He opened both his doors for them to get in. ''GET INSIDE!'' she yelled, guessing it was their only escape. She too ran over to them, her roller blades taking her there faster than any normal vehicle as she literally jumped inside. Once she was in the door closed and the car drove away.

She was on both Sam's and Mikeala's lap from where she jumped in horizontal. She groaned and let the blood drip on Mikeala's lap. But neither of them could pay attention for an epic chasing battle happened. She could barely process what was happening. She could only hear them complain how they were gonna die. ''would you two shut up and let him drive!'' she yelled as she regained her composure and sat up and Sam's lap. In all the chaos she managed to position herself in the middle of the two seats, sitting just behind the gear shift.

''we should just trust this guy...'' she mumbled as she looked at the road just when they broke through a glass window. They jumped through crates, windows, they drifted and turned around. The most epic chase battle she has ever seen and she would be cheering if not for the giant headache she had. Yea, she wasn't afraid for danger once she was in it completely. Not that she had the chance to be scared. If any of the 3 could defend themselves decently it would be Luna, and she felt responsible for her little brother.

''Please get them out of here fast'' she pleaded silently, neither of the humans hearing her but it seemed the car did, for he went even faster. Once the car stopped in a spot in the back, both Sam and Mikeala tried to get out but couldn't. ''would you want to go out and risk the monster coming back?'' she asked silently as she looked in front of her just to see the police car again. ''I don't think so...''

The car started again and they drove away, barely missing the police car. When they were a good distance from him, the car turned around and opened it's doors, making all of them fall out onto the ground. She groaned as she stood up to see that also the Camaro started to break into pieces and form into a giant robot also. ''knew it'' She said as if wanting to make a point to Sam. ''let's get out of here. he'll distract it'' She said, pushing both of them to the side to get them out of danger. She looked back at the robot, as if pleading him to stay safe.

The police car came and transformed, crashing right into the yellow car as they both rolled onto the ground. The sound made Luna flinch. She saw something small coming over to them. ''oh god...'' she said as she groaned. She took out her lighter again, it quickly transforming into a gun. She began to shoot at the little bugger but it dodged all of them. He jumped onto Sam and took his pants as they ran. ''SAM!'' she yelled. She ran over to him kicked the little guy away. He was on the floor now, as Luna ran over to him and shot him right in the face. She shot him again in his chest. His head fell to the ground. ''yea not so tough now are you'' Sam said and kicked the little bug away.

Luna was trying to regain her breath as she had blood streaming down half of her face and a giant headache. She groaned, holding her head as she almost fell over. She shook her head, trying to stay awake. But it was futile for she was starting to get dizzy and she couldn't stay up on her feet. She expected to hit the ground, but she never did. Instead she found herself in one giant hand and a face staring down at her. That was the last thing she saw before being swallowed in darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 - meeting the rest

She slowly regained consciousness. She could hear everything around her, but she couldn't feel or see anything much to her displeasure. She could hear the voices of Mikeala and Sam, talking to each other about the seatbelt. If she could she would chuckle at the cheeky attempt. How desperate was that boy?

She groaned when a large wave of pain coursed through her entire body. She had taken a lot of hits a few hours ago. She must be covered in bruises and cuts and let's not forget that huge gash on her head that was bleeding heavily. Both the people in the car looked at her with amazement. ''Luna, you're awake'' they said in unison. ''I didn't order a singing class'' she mumbled jokingly, even managing to chuckle slightly. Both of them smiled softly at her attempt to lighten up the mood.

She looked around, noticing that she was in the drivers seat. She placed her hand on her head feeling some cloth on it. ''I bandaged you up with the bandages in the bag you gave me before. You were bleeding a lot and we didn't think you'd make it...'' Sam said. ''I've been through worse, Sam. Trust me'' Luna said as she sat up straight.

A confused look crossed his face but he didn't ask about it any further, he would do that later anyway. The car fell silent, nobody wanting to speak while they were trying to figure out what happened only a few hours ago. That was until MIkeala decided to speak up.  
>''you know what I don't get? If he's a super advanced robot why does he change back into this piece of crap?'' she asked Sam who was behind her. Did he just insult him? It seemed she did cause the instant the last word left her mouth the car stopped and they were almost forced to step out. ''oh, you see that? you pissed him off'' Sam complained. Luna shook her head disapprovingly. The yellow Camaro drove away into the rest of the traffic. She didn't say anything as she followed it with her eyes.<p>

Sam continued to complain however, as he blamed Mikeala for scaring away their transport and protection. He had a good point. What would they do if one of those bad guys came by? they would be killed even if Luna was there to distract him. Luna was thinking about a solution to the situation when she suddenly saw another yellow car drive up and stop beside them.

All three of them looked at it with their mouths hanging wide open. ''is that...?'' Sam started. ''yup'' Luna finished for him. She grinned and walked over to the car, stepping into the drivers seat once again. She brushed the steering wheel and her grin widened. ''you were already awesome but now you hit the top of the iceberg of awesomeness ' she mumbled to him. The radio flickered. ''thank you. thank you, you're awesome'' it said. Luna laughed out loud and gave the steering wheel an affectionate pat. The car made a weird sound that she couldn't quite place but she guessed it was appreciation or something in that direction.

They drove off to a big field, where there was a beautiful view of the sky. All of them got out, looking up at the sky as meteors seemed to come from the sky. Luna leaned against the hood of the car, looking up at the beautiful sight. She let a wow escape her lips as she looked at them fly by. They didn't land very far, most of them only a few miles away probably. One of them was really close too.

''let's go'' Luna said as she grabbed both their wrists and pushed them back into the car. ''I think you know what to do'' she said as she sat back in the drivers seat. with Sam and Mikeala in the back seat. She smiled as the car started driving again, this time towards a dark alley in the city. He stopped in the middle. All 3 of them got out as they saw more cars coming towards them. 4 of them to be exact.

A truck stopped right in front of them and as soon as he stopped he transformed, as did the others. They all just watched it happening in front of them. It was amazing really, how all those parts fit into such a vehicle and also able to transform and make it into something else. She was amazed by such technology.

When the big badass robot was done he leaned forward and practically shove his nose into theirs. Talk about personal bubble. ''Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Lunamin Arianna Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?'' he asked in a low and a somewhat demanding tone. Luna looked at Sam as he nodded hesitantly. ''My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic orgasms from the planet cybertron'' ''But you can call us autobots for short'' Luna looked back at the other yellow robot. She eyed him up and down, completely calm as she thought it over.

''what's cracking little bitches?'' the other one asked. ''my first lieutenant, designation, Jazz'' ''this seems like a cool place to kick it'' he said and did a back flip onto a car. Luna raised an eyebrow. She was gonna like that one. Sam asked how they got to talk like that. Optimus straightened himself and answered how they learned it from the world wide web. The internet... not the best place to learn your language.

She heard a strange sound coming from behind her. She turned around to see a gun pointed at her face. Luna immediately grabbed her own gun/lighter and pointed it at his face, not that it would do much good. ''my weapon specialist, Ironhide'' ''you feeling lucky, punk?'' ''easy, Ironhide. You do not want to scare the girl'' Luna breathed through her nose as she looked at him threateningly. ''Just kidding. I just wanted to show her my cannons'' he said. Luna groaned in annoyance and retreated her gun, turning it back into a small lighter and stuffing it into her pocket.

''our medical officer, Ratchet'' He sniffed the air. ''the boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female'' At this, Luna tried to hold back her laughter, but was unable to as she burst out laughing. ''oh my god, that's hilarious. I already like you Ratchet'' she said as she tried to control her laughing at how awkward both of them were now.

''you already know your guardian, Bumblebee'' Luna stopped laughing as she looked at their own car doing a little dance it seemed. ''so that's his name... so you're our guardian?'' she said with a large smile as she looked up at him. Bumblebee nodded. ''His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them'' Ratched said as he shot some kind of lazer into his neck, making Bumblebee cough and hack. ''poor Bumblebee'' Luna said as she patted his giant foot. Bumblebee looked down at her and seemed to smile.

From there on Optimus started to explain why they were on earth, explaining about some cube that was lost in a war between the decepticons and autobots. We saw a hallucination about how Sam's grandfather discovered Megatron And how the coordinates of the cube was imprinted on them.

''so we just gotta find those glasses... shouldn't be hard'' she mumbled as she looked at Sam. ''right?''


	5. Chapter 5 - captured

okay so I thought that this story was a little bit boring cause it's exactly the same as the movie, so I'm gonna edit it a little bit. It will still follow the story line but with just a few twists in there.  
>Also I researched about Bumblebee's voice. (do not read this part if you haven't seen movie 2) He DOES have it but never uses it. I don't know why.<p>

* * *

><p>They arrived home, with all the autobots lining behind them. Luna was surprisingly calm about the whole situation, while she should be freaking out. Bumblebee drove into the garage and Sam bolted out at lightning speed to go search for the glasses. Luna also stepped out of Bumblebee to chase after him. She saw that Sam was leaning against the door and was talking to their dad. Luna slowly came into view. ''hey dad. Nothing is wrong we just went for a little stroll like I always do'' she said. Sam looked back at her relieved. ''yes. YES that's what happened. now if you'll excuse me'' he said as he slipped through the door and headed upstairs. Ron was about to open the door again but Luna stopped him by pushing it back into his face. ''hey dad. I'm really sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have taken Sam with me and I'm really sorry'' she said as she looked back, seeing optimus come into the yard. She looked at him in a panic and tried to think of something. ''uhm... I-In return I shall do some of the chores'' she said and hastily looked back at Ron.<p>

''no Luna, that's alright. I'll do the chores you go and get some sleep'' he tried opening the door again but Luna pushed it back once again. She looked to the side to see Bumblebee under the porch. He signaled to the others to stay quiet but they didn't listen. ''No, no, dad. I want to make it up to you. I will do that right now so you and mom just go and relax, okay?'' she said with a small nod. Ron Sighed through his nose and looked at her. ''alright, but don't stay out to late'' he said before turning around. ''I won't. sleep well!'' She turned back to the autobots and grabbed her hair in frustration. ''what are you doing?! they will hear you!'' she said as most of them stepped into the yard now. '''no no don't! watch the grass watch the grass! NO!'' she yelled as optimus stepped onto the fountain. ''no no no no Ron is gonna kill me'' she said in frustration.

She looked up at the window in anticipation. ''c'mon, Sam I don't have long'' she mumbled under her breath. suddenly she felt a tug on the back of her neck and realized she was gently put on a giant hand. She looked back to see Bumblebee lift her up to the window. she leaned in and opened it. ''Sam! what's taking so damn long these guys are getting impatient!'' she said in a harsh whisper. ''the glasses aren't here'' he said panicked as practically overthrew his whole room to look for it. Luna sighed. She looked back at Bumblebee and climbed from his arm to his shoulder to be somewhat on eye uh... optic height with Optimus.

''could you...? could you just get out of the yard?!'' she said as she pointed to the street. ''just stay quiet for a couple minutes so my parents don't freak out!'' she said, almost freaking out herself. ''alright calm down calm down'' Optimus said as he ordered everyone to go. Luna looked at Bumblebee, shuffling closer to his head and placing her hand on his supposed cheek. ''sorry bee. But you guys need to stay quiet. We will get you those glasses'' she said as she stared straight into his optics. She flinched when she felt a burning sensation on her hand. She retreated it and blew on it as Bumblebee looked a bit surprised. He gentle grabbed her and put her back. ''get those glasses'' Optimus whispered as they all stepped out of the yard only for Ratched to walk right into a electric post. He fell to the ground as sparks flew everywhere and the power went down.

The ground shook slightly as Luna could barely keep her balance. ''Ratched you fool!'' she whispered under her breath but he couldn't hear it. She looked up to hear her dad shouting from inside. She ran inside quickly. ''MOM! DAD! are you okay?!'' she yelled. She could hear a soft 'we're okay!' coming from both of them. She sighed in relief and she looked back at the autobots to see that Ratched was shining bright light into the room. Her eyes widened. ''no what are you doing?!'' she said in a harsh whisper as she ran over to him and climbed up on his leg over to his arm. ''no no turn it off!'' she said. Ratched turned it off and shrugged as if to say he did nothing wrong. She could hear shouting coming from the room.

She quickly tried to think of a plan so that they wouldn't go inside the room. She ran inside as fast as a bullet. On the stairs, she grabbed for the bandages around her leg and ripped them off, showing a big gash that seemed to be bleeding again. She received it from the fight from before. ''MOM DAD!'' she yelled as she almost tripped on the stairs, brushing up an act. Actually it didn't hurt that much, but she made it look like it did.  
>They both ran towards your voice to see you grasping your leg, grunting and groaning in 'pain'. ''oh my god'' Ron said and dashed for you and picked you up. ''Judie! Go get some bandages and disinfection!'' He yelled as he carried you to your room. They seemed to totally forget about Sam and Mikeala so she did her job.<p>

''dad... the yard'' she mumbled as she was set down on her bed, a few drops of blood falling on the sheets. She clicked her tounge in annoyance. Ron looked confused and looked outside only to see that the whole yard was destroyed. ''stupid earthquake'' he mumbled just as Judie came in with the bandages. She wrapped them around her leg after disinfecting the wound with some clear alcohol. Footsteps could be heard until Sam jumped through the doorway. ''is everything okay?'' he asked. Luna nodded but Sam's eyes traveled to your leg. ''your leg...'' he stated sheepishly. ''I'm okay, Sam'' she mumbled. With slight hesitation he nodded. ''Mom, have you seen my backpack?'' ''it's in the kitchen'' Sam ran downstairs to get them.

Once Sam had left Judie was just done with wrapping up her leg. Luna was about to get up when she was pushed back against the bed by both Ron and Judie. ''no no no, missy. You need to rest'' Judie said in a motherly tone. ''how did you even get hurt?'' Ron asked. ''earthquake'' Luna lied as she looked away. ''and I know what's good for me, mom and dad. I'm just fine'' As soon as those words left her mouth she had a loud 'found it' coming from downstairs. Luna swung both her legs over the bed and stood up with ease. Ron and Judie looked at each other before giving in and walking after her.

Ron heard the doorbell ring and he went to go answer. Luna went upstairs again, not liking this feeling that was nagging in the pit of her stomach. She went upstairs and opened the secret cabinet of her bag. She pulled it open to reveal all kinds of small handy stuff. The only big thing in there was the backpack. She grabbed her lighter, a small pen, a watch and the backpack. She also put on some gloves that she liked. She stuffed everything in her pockets, except for the backpack which she put on her back. She heard shouting coming from downstairs. She quickly closed the cabinet and flew down the stairs to see men all over the house and the yard.

''mom what's going on here?'' she asked but Judie didn't listen as she grabbed a bat and threateningly walked over to one of the guys in labcoats. Luna stopped her and took away the bat. ''easy, mom'' she said in a harsh whisper. ''hello there'' a man said with a fake smile on his face. Luna turned to him and frowned. ''what is the meaning of this?'' she demanded. ''is your name Luna?'' She didn't answer. ''I need you to come with us'' he said. He stepped forward and grabbed her arm. Knowing she couldn't use brute force on hi she merely wriggled out of his grasp. ''woah woah waoh you're not taking my daughter'' Ron said as he and Judie stepped in front of Luna and Sam. ''I'm going to call the cops''.

Something whispered something in the man's ear. None of them were able to hear it except Luna. The man looked at them. ''you two, step forward please'' he said. Sam swallowed and stepped forward. The man held some kind of device in front of them, it beeping rapidly. ''14 rads... BINGO! tag em and bag em'' he said as people started surrounding them. She soon felt cold metal on her wrists and from there on she knew she couldn't do anything anymore. She looked at Sam to see if he was okay. She saw everyone was being cuffed, and even the dog was being taken. ''You hurt any of the and I will rip of your heads!'' she yelled at everyone so that they could hear her. Nobody flinched however, just looked at her weirdly. They were all pushed into separate cars, Sam, Mikeala and Luna in one, Ron and Judie in another.

In the car they were being interrogated. Luna wasn't paying attention though as she felt that Sam's hand grabbed for hers. Without turning her head to look away from the window she squeezed it slightly, assuring him that everything would be alright. She felt like she was the most responsible and mature of all three of them. Sam was trying to explain everything, lying most of the time. Mikeala made a small joke and everyone laughed out loud, until Simmons stopped. She didn't really follow the conversation after that, mainly because she was starting to feel dizzy. She placed her hand on her hand as nobody was looking. Her vision became blurred as she could only hear a loud beeping sound that went faster until it was going crazy. ''they're here...'' she mumbled.

''It is time to TALK'' That was the last thing she heard until the car seemed to crash against something. All the cars crashed against each other. Two giant hands smashed the windows and curled around the roof, lifting the car up into the air. She could hear everyone panicking as they tried to see what was happening until the roof broke off and they fell to the ground. The whiff of fresh air made Luna wake up as she looked up at the giant form in front of them.

The lights that were shining down on them were turned off and revealed Optimus. Luna smirked and stood up in the broken car. ''Gentleman. eet our friend. Optimus Prime'' she said with pride. They all looked up at Optimus in fear as his voice boomed loudly. ''taking the children was a bad move'' he said sounding angry. ''Autobots, relieve them of their weapons.'' at that moment the rest of the robots appeared. Jazz took their weapons as if a magnet was in his hand. Luna chuckled and stepped out of the car, her hands still cuffed behind her back.

The people were surrounded as Optimus crouched down, telling them to get out of the car. Luna jumped down, flinching slightly as she felt her leg protest. She jogged over to bumblebee as she was gentle being lifted onto his hand and lifted her up to become eye level with him. ''thanks for coming, Bee'' she said with a grin as she fiddled with the handcuffs. Bee motioned for her to turn around and she did, to feel a warm sensation on her wrists before the cuffs fell off. ''thanks'' she said as she rubbed her wrists.

''you saved us from jail'' Luna smiled up at him. ''thanks. If there is any way I can repay you, just say so, okay?'' she said with the warmest smile she had ever given someone. Bee's eyes widened slightly before nodding and making a weird 'wooing' noise. Luna chuckled and jumped off his hand to climb onto his shoulder, looking down at everyone as the interrogation of agent Simmons commenced.

Somewhere in the middle, Bee reached down to his 'private parts' and started spraying some kind of liquid on the man. Luna had to hold back her laughter but was unable to as she burst out laughing and almost fell off of Bumblebee's shoulder. ''Oh god, Bee. Good one'' she patted his supposed cheek and grinned as he stopped.


	6. Chapter 6 - Heartbroken

Luna watched through the whole ordeal. She had to snicker when Simmons, the agent who she just learned his name, was forced to strip down to his Hawaii boxers and sweaty superman shirt. It was hilarious to be honest and Luna tried to keep her posture but almost fell off of Bee's shoulder a couple of times. She was lucky the big yellow robot was there to save her from a concussion.

Finally Luna jumped off of Bee's shoulder and walked over to Simmons. ''get to the pole'' she said with a straight face, a hint of anger on it also. She grabbed the cuffs out of Mikeala's hands and began cuffing Simmons. She made them extra tight, seeing Simmons flinch in the corner of her eyes. She got in his face. ''Think before you mess with a archaeologist'' She said threateningly. She backed away from him, looking at his second in command it seems.

He had a look on his face that said 'I hate you with all my guts'. Luna shot one directly back at him when she noticed something in his hand. She looked closer to see it was a phone. She snatched it from his hand and clicked hang up. ''THEY KNOW!'' she yelled but it was already to late. Cars could be heard in the distance. They were slowed down by Ironhide as everyone transformed into their car modes.

Optimus bend down and stretched out his hand, signaling for the 3 humans to get on. All of them obeyed, Sam eyeing the helicopters up ahead. ''grab onto something'' Sam said to the two females. They all climbed onto his shoulder, grabbing onto it as Optimus began to run away from the hostile humans.

They ran through the streets, busy streets. Luna looked down only to see that they had almost caused several car accidents. Her mind raced back to the memory of her parents dying to protect her. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head to get rid of the memory. They hid under the bridge, Optimus barely holding on. ''easy you three'' he whispered as he hid from the helicopters. Luna found it ridiculous how they were supposed to hide from their own kind. She held in her breath, as if they could hear her if she breathed to loudly.

She was so concentrated on not being seen that she didn't notice Mikeala had slipped until she began to scream. She gasped, grabbing onto Sam's shirt as she saw that he was also starting to fall. Of course, she wasn't as strong as she liked to be as Sam lost his grip and they all went flying down. They all screamed as the ground got closer but just before they hit they were caught by two giant hands. They slipped for a few moments until they came to a stop. Luna shook her head and opened her eyes to stare right into Bumblebee's optics. ''Bee...'' she whispered. He gave off a sad wooing sound as he looked at her with what seemed to be worry. ''We're fine. Thanks to you'' She then looked up to see the helicopters come closer. ''Bee they're here for you! You have to run!'' she yelled as she jumped out of his hand and tried to push him up, of course not really working.

Bee stood up eventually and looked at the helicopter just as he was shot. A harpoon went straight through his arm as a metal rope was attached to it. ''bee!'' Luna yelled as she could see that it had hurt him. Blue/green like liquid dripped onto the ground from his arm. ''he's hurt...'' she mumbled as she looked at him with wide eyes. Another harpoon shot at him and his other arm got caught. '''BEE!'' she yelled, sudden sadness and anger taking over. Her vision began to blur slightly, feeling something like adrenaline course through her veins. Her red eyes began to glow a slightly, giving off a faint blue glow. ''LET HIM GO!'' she yelled. She reached for her backpack, pulling out what seemed to be like a odd looking pen. She held it in one hand in front of her as her other bend to her head, as if holding something big on her shoulder.

The pen started to change, forming into something much bigger. It spread out to over her shoulder, a handle forming in her other hand as well as the other. Once the clicking and turning of gears had ended she was holding what looked to be a sniper cannon. She looked through the scope with her now bright blue eyes and aimed at a helicopter. She pulled the trigger and flew backwards as a big blue fire-like bullet was sent to the helicopter, blowing it up on touch. Luna yelled as she flew backwards from the force, ripping up some of the skin on the pavement.

The pen flew somewhere away from her as it was picked up by one of the soldiers that she tried to blow up. She tried standing up, but before she could even get to her feet she was rudely pulled up by her arms as her backpack was taken away from her. She looked up to see Bumblebee on the ground, completely tied up and looking at her with worry. Her heart broke as she heard the noises he made, sad and helpless. A few tears appeared at the corner of her eyes as the glow disappeared from them. ''Bee...'' she mumbled. ''I'm sorry''.

She was surrounded by cops and soldiers, pushing her down to the ground so she wouldn't try any more tricks on them. They checked if she had any more weapons and she didn't struggle anymore. Her heart was to broken to do anything. She was pulled up and came face to face with Simmons. This time with more clothes on. ''we meet again, tiger'' he said with a smirk on his face. Luna looked up at him and frowned. ''You are the last person that can call me that'' she said before she spit on his shirt. She got a good punch in the back of the head for being so rude before she was pulled away and forced into a black SUV.

She took one more glance at Bee to see they were spraying white smoke at him. No doubt that was Co2 that freezes on touch. ''no!'' she yelled. ''he's not fighting! Don't hurt him!'' She didn't care what Sam or Mikeala were doing. She didn't even know where they were. She managed to escape the grip of the soldiers that were holding onto her. She ran towards Bumblebee, stealing one of the containers that they were spraying him with and began to spray everyone around her. ''leave him alone!'' she yells but was soon restrained as more soldiers piled up on her.

She was immediately cuffed and taken back to the car, this time 4 people holding onto her. More tears slipped from her eyes as both her and Bee were taken away. ''I'm so sorry...''


	7. Chapter 7 - taking back what's ours

Luna, Sam, Mikeala and 2 others were stuffed into a tiny helicopter. It was really tight and she could barely fit in, but luckily with her petite form she managed to sit between Mikeala and Sam. She was looking down to the ground, refusing to talk. She had a defiant and negative aura around her, one that said 'come any closer and I'll blow off your head'. It was quite normal for her to act like this, after she saw someone get frozen in front of her, her guardian no less. ''she talking yet?'' she could hear from the front of the helicopter. ''not yet. She's a tough one'' the pilot said through his microphone. Luna scoffed as she thought about it. There was no doubt they wanted to know about the weapons she had. She blamed herself for letting them fall in their hands. But luckily she was the only one that knew how they worked, except maybe the autobots or decepticons.

She looked out of the window to see more helicopters as people were escorted out of them and into a building. Luna bit her lip in order to suppress a whimper coming from her throat. It hurt her to see him like this, becoming an experiment just so humankind could be stronger. Their lust for power was unbelievable. Luna despised it.

She too was escorted out of the helicopter and pushed into the building still with her handcuffs. She thought they would've been taken off by now, but they must have thought that was to great of a risk to have a psycho maniac in the facility that wouldn't stop until she found her friend. She did not resist, but didn't help either. She let them drag her over to the building as she was confronted by Simmons. ''hey, Missy. You want something to drink? coco puffs? cappuccino?'' he asked nicely. Luna looked up at him slowly. ''I want Bumblebee'' she said. ''bumblewho? The alien? sorry but that has been confiscated'' ''it's not a it. He's a person. And he has feelings just like you do''

Simmons walked over to her and once again pushed his face into hers, their noses almost touching. It would be romantic if Simmons didn't have such a frown on his face and Luna didn't want to bite off his face. "Listen, Missy. I didn't take you here to discuss if it's a he or a she. I came to talk about this" he said as he held up the pen that was formerly a weapon. "You turned this little thing into a high-tech weapon within seconds...!" He stopped to take a side glance at Sam and Mikeala, who Luna didn't notice until now, as if to ask a silent question. Mikeala looked down, biting her lip as Sam held up his hands defensively. He then looked back at Luna, holding the pen in front of her eye. ''explain''.

Luna sighed as the pen was threatening to stab her in the eye. Simmons lowered it so Luna could glare him straight in the eye. ''I don't know'' she simply said as she looked in his eyes with a bored expression. Simmons growled in frustration. ''bullshit'' he said. ''I really don't'' she said casually, shrugging her shoulders. ''And even if I did I wouldn't let it be known to mankind for it would only be used for hurting others'' she spat at him, slightly jumping forward. On reflex Simmons backed away. ''Fine. You'll talk'' he said as if he was sure she would break eventually. She walked past Simmons, bumping into his shoulder. Simmons growled once more, hating how he couldn't put her on her place. Luna walked at a fast pace past some soldiers, she eyed some of them out of the corner of her eye, before one of them stepped forward. ''Down here, miss'' he said. He had a military hat on, and seemed to be of somewhat high standards. He had grey and blue eyes and short dark brown hair.

She nodded. He seemed nice. At least nicer than Simmons which is what she needed right now. She wouldn't tell him anything either though. ''right'' He gently guided her down the stairs. He stopped her to wait for the rest. ''Here's the thing'' Simmons said as he walked in front of the group. ''You have all been in contact with the NBE's'' he said as he walked at a fast pace. A dark colored soldier walked beside him. ''NBE's?'' he asked confused. ''non-biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up, will ya?'' Simmons said annoyed. They walked in a tunnel, seeming like a sewer. ''What you're about to see, is totally classified'' He said as they walked into a giant room.

Machines were scattered all around the room. People walking around fully covered in white suits, caps around their mouths and some even around their head like a astronaut. Most of them carried something on their back. She remembered the capsules from when they had frozen Bee. But what caught her attention the most was the giant robot in front of them. He was leaning against the far wall, at least 100 feet high. It was amazing how he could stay frozen like this. Luna felt a cold shiver running up her spine, not from the coldness in the room, but from the intimidating look of the robot. A light bulb seemed to appear above her head as she realized it must be the arch enemy of the autobots... ''Megatron'' she whispered under her breath.

Simmons and another guy started to explain what it was, calling him NBE1 while Sam disagreed. Luna walked over to him, still with the cuffs behind her back. She looked up at him with amazement. ''I don't like this...'' she mumbled. ''how can they keep him frozen like this?'' she asked herself as the rest of the group listened to the arguing men.

She looked at the soldier that had guided her here, seeing him smile down at her beside her. ''Lennox'' he said as he stretched out his hand. Luna nodded slowly, acknowledging him, and shook his hand. ''Luna'' she said curtly. ''we are gonna see more of each other, I'm sure'' his voice was sincere, not flirtirous at all. Luna nodded once more, wondering what he meant by that. Though she didn't really care for she was more worried about Bee than anything else. Was he alright? She didn't know where Optimus and the rest was either. Did they flee? who knows.

''Follow me'' the voice was demanding, and the group started walking to some isolated chamber. Suddenly, she felt a sharp tug at her cuffs that bound her hands. ''sorry'' she heard. It was Lennox. She heard a small click and the rattling of chains before her hands were freed from the cuffs. She turned around to the man and rubbed her hand that were slightly sore. ''thanks...'' she mumbled. She wasn't entirely sure why he acted like that towards her. He seemed more like someone who would say 'suck it up like a man'. She looked the soldier up and down, as if studying what kind of attitude he had towards her. She didn't see anything hostile, but nothing flirting either. Not that she thought he was flirting with her.  
>''is there something you want from me?'' she asked before she realized. Lennox looked surprised for a second before he smirked. ''I was just wondering what you were doing here. I sense the potential of a soldier within you and I don't get that much'' he said, his smirk turning into a slight smile. ''thank you, I guess. But I have never been in a war or against real people before. I don't know how I'll act in a fight'' she said. She looked at the ground sadly. ''I see...'' he mumbled. Then she realized he must've been send to get information out of her. ''you were send to me by Simmons haven't you?'' she asked with a small smirk. ''who is Simmons?'' he asked with a raised eyebrow. Luna just shook her head and waved it off.<p>

As time passed, she was getting more impatient. They saw how they could transport the cube's energy to a small box, turning a phone into a tiny little monster. She was obviously not interested as she stared out the window. She was slightly interested in the small creature but Bumblebee kept bugging her mind. She chuckled at how little time she had spend with the other autobots. They didn't even have the chance to ask about her weapons, or maybe they just didn't care.

She suddenly heard a loud crash and yelling as the light began to dim slightly. ''they found it...'' she mumbled as she knew exactly what was out there. ''gentleman, they know the cube is here'' the minister said. Lennox walked up to a man on the phone. ''do you have an arms room?'' he asked. ''I want bumblebee back. AND my stuff'' Luna said, also walking up to him with a demanding expression. ''I can't do that'' ''you wish to die here with no one to defend you. I'm sure I'm tougher than you'' she said.

She was interupted by a speaker that sounded panicked. ''we're losing pressure! We're losing NBE one!'' it said. Luna cursed under her breath as she once again turned to the man to find he was gone. ''that little...'' She saw him disappear behind a corner and followed him, only to find herself in a rmas room. Lennox walked up behind her and gave her a vest. ''put this on. You'll need it. can you fight?'' he asked. ''if I have my stuff'' she said. He nodded to the black guy and he tossed a backpack. ''here. Everything is back in there. As a temporary soldier, you have one mission: survive'' he said. ''since when am I a temporary soldier?'' ''since I heard what you did'' He walked away as Luna stared at his back. She shook it off, putting on the vest tightly and placing her backpack on her back. She placed everything in those easy pocket holders and her watch around her wrist.

She saw Simmons getting ready for war. She walked up to him angrily as well as Sam. ''take me to my car'' Sam demanded. ''it's confiscated'' ''unconfiscate it!'' ''I can't do that'' In an act of anger, Luna pulled out her lighter, turning it into a gun in a flash of light and pointing it at his head. Soon though she had 2 more guns aimed at her own. ''take him to his car'' she said threateningly. She saw Lennox also aiming a gun at Simmons and another at a soldier. All the other soldiers also aimed a gun at the others. Simmons and Lennox started shooting threats at each other. ''I'm gonna count to five'' ''and I'm gonna count to three''. The minster stepped up. ''Simmons. I'd do what she says. losing really isn't an option for these people'' Luna looked at him gratefully and with a small smile as she turned her pistol back into a lighter.

They led them into a room. Even outside of it she could hear the loud and sad whimpers coming from it. ''BEE!'' she yelled, pushing open the door and rushing on. ''STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM'' she yelled as she ran over to his side. After a few more moments they stopped. ''bee? are you okay?'' Luna asked with tears at the corner of her eyes. Bee looked at her with a surprised expression. But it changed as if to ask why she was there. ''they didn't hurt you, right?'' Sam asked. Bee turned his attention to him before letting his battle mask fall onto his face and a cannon ready and aimed at the people that had hurt him. ''they did...'' Luna growled under her breath. ''you're okay now, Bee. They're not gonna hurt you anymore'' she said as she crawled onto the 'table' and gently touched his arm. ''you're safe now'' Bee grabbed her around the waist and held her against his chest as he slowly stood up, seeming to ignore her words. ''Bee. It's okay. We're here'' Luna said gently once more. Bee looked down at her and whined before nodding and placing her on the floor. Sam walked up and smiled. ''we're gonna take you to the allspark''


	8. Chapter 8 - keep moving forward

Everyone, now including Bumblebee, was take back to the cube. This time Luna saw it from up close. She was amazed and felt somewhat drawn to it. She stared at it, not able to look away from the giant power holding box. She slowly walked over to it, to where it was closest to the ground. Bumblebee also walked over to it. He touched it and seemed to trigger something as the cube started folding into itself. It was amazing how such a thing could be possible. Luna walked over to Bee as he reached down for her, climbing onto his hand while he held the cube with the other.

Luna started to feel weird, dizzy and nauseous, as she almost fell over in Bee's hand. Bee looked at her worried but she suddenly regained her balance. ''Luna?'' Sam said as he noticed something strange about her. She didn't respond. She slowly walked over to the cube, that was in Bee's other hand. ''The cube must be protected'' the voice was not her own. It sounded more mature, and there was an echo in it. She stood within arms reach of the cube now. ''It must not fall into enemy hands'' she reached forward, touching the cube softly. A few moments passed as the cube seemed to active, small sparks emitting from the surface but not harming her.

''it is time'' the loading of a cybertronian gun could be heard. The next second a spark greater than the others flashed from the cube and made Luna fly away into the wall on the opposite side of the room. It made such a hard impact that it created a small smoke screen and the wall cracked under the force. Bumblebee looked at the wall with wide optics as he ran over to it quickly, avoiding crushing any soldiers along the way. He made worried sounds as he tried to look for the little woman through the cloud of dust.

''what the hell was that?!'' Lennox said to himself as he too ran over to the scene. The smoke cleared and everyone's eyes/optics widened to the size of dinner plates. Instead of the ferocious brown haired woman, there lay a heap of something blue. Bumblebee walked over to it and poked it. It moved under his touch, seeming to be disturbed. A groan came from the pile of blue metal as it started to move more, seeming to unfold itself and reveal a bright orange and light blue robot. ''ow, my head'' it said as it held his head. It then noticed all the people around her, seeming to also have a fun guns pointed at her face. ''what happened? Why all the surprised looks?'' it asked. The voice seemed to be female as it looked around curiously with it's bright blue optics. Bumblebee stared at the newcomer, seeming to be stunned and unable to speak a word even through his radio. He knew exactly what was going on but was unable to explain while he gawked at her.

''Luna?'' Sam said in bewilderment as he slowly inched closer to the giant robot. The robot turned it's head to him and looked confused as it seemed to frown. ''yea what is it? What are we standing around for anyway?! the base is being attacked, right?!'' it suddenly said, jumping to it's feet. She then noticed everyone was so tiny. She looked down at their hands to see that they were not made of flesh... but metal. Large metal claws. ''W-What happened to me?'' she asked, a hint of fear in her voice. Bumblebee was staring at her, looking at her from head to toe. ''Bumblebee... what am I?'' she asked in fear. He shook his head and snapped out of his daze. ''No time to explain... we have to... move'' he said through the radio as he became more serious this time.

''but I...'' before she could finish the building shook again. ''everyone to their posts! No time to be gawking around! MOVE MOVE!'' Lennox yelled at everyone as he readied his gun and looked up at the femme. ''I don't know what happened but I hope you can fight in that form'' he said. Luna seemed to frown and nod, turning from scared to serious. She walked over to her backpack. She reached her giant hand to grab it. As soon as her fingers touched the surface it was engulfed in a bright light and without warning, all the items inside flew to her chest. Her chest opened to reveal a bright light in the middle and the items flew in it. It send a wave of electricity through her entire mechanical body and she flinched before sighing. ''great. I don't know what that was but I hope my things aren't gone'' she mumbled.

She stood back up on her feet, Bumblebee standing beside her. He gave a nod of approval and motioned for her to follow him. ''Bee I trust you. I don't know how to fight in this form yet'' ''you will... get used to it'' Luna chuckled slightly at his statement. But the slight fear was still nagging at her heart... uh spark. Bee looked into her optics and saw the worry. He looked down at the ground as if in thought but turned around to her. ''don't move'' he said through the radio. He seemed to touch her chest. Her inner chamber opened up.

Luna didn't know what happened then before she momentarily closed her eyes on instinct. When she opened them again she was looking up at Bumblebee, as a normal human. ''how...'' ''no time'' Bee said before he turned into his car form. He opened his doors and Sam, Luna and even Mikeala stepped in. They drove out of the building and they heard a loud roar coming from behind them. ''he's awake'' Luna said as she looked out the rear window. Mikeala was beside her with the cube on her lap. A voice kept echoing inside Luna's head. 'the Cube must be protected' ' It may not fall into the hands of evil'. It continued chanting inside her head, and Luna was wondering where the voice came from.

They drove onto the deserted roads with several military vehicles trailing behind them. It was not long before the rest of the autobots joined them as well. And it was no suprise that the enemy chased after them also. They were on the high way when the cops came, his sirens loud and booming ''oh no... it's the same cops'' Sam said. ''block em block em block em!''. Luna looked out the window and set her eyes on the vehicle. ''great'' she muttered before she got her backpack. once again she started stuffing her weapons into all the small pockets that littered the vest. ''let Optimus and the rest take care of them, we need to get the cube to mission city'' Luna said as she was done. ''Sam, take this'' She said as she tossed the backpack to him. ''whenever you're in trouble, push this button'' she said as she pointed to a blue button on the top of the backpack. ''trust me''. He nods a little hurriedly as he looks back at how the bots were chasing them.

It was frightening to say the least, but somehow Luna also found it intriguing. Extraterrestrial life has always fascinated her and she has always known that they were not alone on this world. And now she also knows that she is one of them. Without herself knowing, she is one of them. When all of this is over she guessed she would pay a visit to Ratchet to get things sorted out. If they would be alive after this of course. Though she had little doubt they would die. After all, Bumblebee was there to protect them. ''thank you, for all you have done, Bee'' she mumbled as she carrassed the leather seat in front of her. She put her head against it and sighed, mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

She suddenly heard a loud screech and as she looked up she saw a military jet. ''fuck'' she mumbled. She didn't know much about the air force but it was common logic that jets don't fly that low near a city. ''we got company'' she said. She shuffled through the things that were hidden in her vest.

Everyone pulled over and soldiers poured out of the vehicles. Sam, Mikeala and Luna stepped out as well as Bumblebee immediately transformed. They were starting to contact through the short wave length communicators, requesting back up from the jet. ''that is not ours!'' she said as she ran over to Lennox. ''It's Starscream!''

Everyone seemed to panic as people started to run back. Luna grabbed her pen and turned it into her sniper cannon. She looked through the scope and tried to catch sight of the jet but he was nowhere to be seen. Bumblebee and Ironhide took up a truck for cover. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as Lennox and the black guy, Epps, stood beside her. ''easy with that thing, tiger'' Epps said. Luna smirked at the comment.

There was a flash and everyone was thrown back like rag dolls, even Bumblebee and Ironhide who took most of the hit. Luna didn't even have time to shoot as it went all so quick. She was covered under piles of stone, but she managed. She crawled out from under it with a loud grunt as Lennox went up to help her. She looked around to hear a whining noise. ''bumblebee!'' she gasped under her breath as she sprinted to the sound. Once she got to him she held her mouth in order not the whimper. Bumblebee crawled from under the truck they used for cover, but the most horrifying thing was... his legs didn't go with him. ''bee'' she gasped as she walked over near his head.

''Bumblebee. You're gonna be okay'' she said but really, she was saying it to herself. ''You're gonna be okay'' she said. It was emotional to her, even though it might sound weird to others she was attracted to the yellow robot. And to see him like this... it reminded her of when he was captured which wasn't that long ago. ''You'll survive'' she said as she placed her forehead against his.

Luna felt desperate, not knowing what to do as Bumblebee kept trying to get up but failed every time. After a few more attempts he slumped down to the ground in defeat. As if to make things worse, an explosion erupted next to them. ''Enemy fire!'' Lennox yelled as he took covered behind some rubble. Luna looked behind a wall of stone to see a highly armed tank heading their way. ''not now'' she said, her voice slightly breaking at the end. Luna pushed her back against the concrete wall and took a few deep breaths. She was a soldier. At least she had to be now. She was supposed to protect the citizens and yet she was already breaking down at the sight of her friend hurt.

She looked at Bee who was now right in front of her, looking up from his spot on the ground. He looked into her eyes with his bright blue optics as his radio started crackling. ''It's not how hard you hit. it's how hard you can get hit'' he said through the radio. Luna recognized the phrase. ''how much you can take and keep moving forward'' he said and once again tried to stand up as he kept playing the speech. ''that's how winning is done! now if you know what you're worth then go out and GET what you're worth! but you gotta be willing to take the hits and not pointing fingers saying you ain't where you wanna because of him or her or anybody! Cowards do that and that ain't you!''

Luna was slightly startled at the saying, having heard it so many times but didn't know how much it had inspired to do things that she didn't have the courage to do before. Luna took one more deep breath before nodding and grinning. ''Thanks, Bee. you're awesome'' she said. She knelt in front of him and leaned forward placing a soft kiss on his cheek plate. Bee looked up at her surprised but Luna didn't see it for she had turned around and had her sniper cannon out. ''be safe''


	9. Chapter 9 - the battlefield is so cold

She looked at the Decepticon tank, wondering what would be best to do. She looked to her side to see Ironhide driving over to him, barely avoiding the bullets. ''Jazz!'' Luna yelled as she ran over to him. He looked at her and nodded, knowing what she wanted. He transformed into his car form in a flash and Luna jumped in. He quickly drove over to the tank from the side and when he was nearby he transformed, forcing Luna to fly out of him. While she was in the air she readied her gun, aiming straight for his eye. It was unfortunate however when she was flown away from a blast that came from behind her.

She grunted as she was thrown across the hard concrete, small cuts forming on her arms. She stood up and reached for her gun that lay beside her. Now Ratchet had also joined the fray. When they had almost gotten him, but were pushed back by his bullets, Luna took her chance. She readied her sniper once more, and fired straight at it's eye. It seemed that she was getting better at handling her guns because for this time the force of the bullet didn't throw her back.

Her shot hit him in the middle of his face, giving him a nice big wound on the side of his face though it did not kill him. Luna leaned on her gun as she stood up and saw a big gash on her leg. It was bleeding, but it wasn't red. it was more of a greenish color. ''damn it'' she mumbled. She stood up fully and ignored the pain. ''it's Megatron! retreat! fall back!'' Ratchet said as a giant figure revealed itself from around the corner. Luna mentally cursed herself as she stood right before his feet. In an act of desperation she tried to run away from him, only to be forcefully picked up by a giant metal hand.

Luna looked up to be met by the flaming red optics of Megatron. Luna barely held herself from letting out a whimper as she looked up at him in fear. Megatron turned his gaze momentarily to shoot at Jazz who was trying to save her. She looked at Jazz's still body then back at Megatron. ''your little weapon really is a bother'' he said in his low and dark voice. Luna didn't say anything nor moved. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of his grip. ''tell me, Where did you get them? They don't seem to be of this world'' ''I will never tell you the secret'' she snapped at him. ''ohhh... so unwise''

''Very well. You shall come with me then'' he said. He was about to fly away when in mid-air Jazz grabbed his leg. ''you ain't going nowhere!'' he said but was taken up into the air. ''let the girl go!'' he yelled as he started firing at Megatron. ''oh shut your filthy little mouth'' Megatron then dropped Luna onto the tower they landed on and grabbed Jazz with two hands. ''that's enough out of you'' he said before he ripped Jazz apart. ''NOOOOOOOO!'' Luna yelled as she saw Jazz's body fall to the ground. Luna was close to breaking out to tears but she didn't have the chance. She was immediately picked up by Megatron and squeezed tight. ''Tell me, human. Or I will squeeze you like the little insect you are'' he threatened as he brought her close to his face.

Even if she wanted to say something she wasn't able to for the force he put on her chest was to great to fight back. She could barely breathe and her vision started to get blurry as she yelled out in pain. She was hanging on by a small thread of her consciousness when her eyes turned blue once again. A wave of electricity was shot through Megatron, but he still wouldn't let go of her. ''you little'' he said through the waves as he tried to reach her with his other hand. But before he could do that her body started to expand. She unfolded herself, and instead of flesh she started to form into a metal body until once more, a femme bot was in her place.

Before Megatron could respond to anything that just happened, the femme transformed her hand into a gun and aimed it at Megatron's head. ''goodnight'' she said before firing. Megatron was so surprised by the sudden attack that he was thrown back by the short distance and the force of the blast as well as Luna, who crashed against the building beside them. She yelled out in pain as energon leaked from her wound on her leg. She slowly started descending to the ground and eventually landed with a loud thud, the blackness taking over.

She did not know how long she had been unconscious, but when she woke up she heard a lot of crashing and Megatron's and Optimus's booming voices in the distance. Luna got up with a lot of effort and grunting emitting from her voice box. She didn't know how she did what she did who knows how long ago, but she did know that it saved her life and she was grateful. ''I have to get back to the others'' she mumbled to herself as she slowly started limping away.

She stepped out of the alley she was in to see Bumblebee on a tow truck as Mikeala drove it. ''Bumblebee! Are you okay?'' she asked as she ran over to them, ignoring the pain in her leg. She knelt down in front of the truck and looked Bumblebee up and down. His legs were still cut off, which meant he wouldn't be walking for a while. ''You're back'' he said through his radio as a smile seemed to appear on his face. Luna looked at him as some kind of liquid seemed to threaten to fall from her eyes. The things she had been through those past few hours, it was unbearable. Luna jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Bee's neck in a embrace.

''I'm glad you're safe'' she whispered into his audio receiver. Bumblebee hesitated a little before wrapping his arms around her petite body. ''it isn't over... yet'' he said. She let go of him and stared into his optics. ''Sam... is... up there'' he said and pointed to a building that seemed to be very high. ''to bring the cube to safety'' she mumbled. ''We have to get you out of here. You can't fight like this'' she said, ignoring Sam and turning back to Bee.

Lennox came up near them, shouting orders at the soldiers. ''glad to have you back on the field, tiger'' he said to her. Luna nodded. She then heard a loud crash. They all looked to the side to see a helicopter had crashed and Optimus running over to a building. ''Sam'' Luna said under her breath as she tried to get up but flinched when she felt the pain in her leg. ''you calm down. Optimus will take care of this'' Lennox said. But Luna was too stubborn. She got up and slowly ran/limped over to the root of the building. She placed her hand on the side of it and began climbing up. ''I have to help him!'' Luckily her big form allowed her to get higher more quickly.

She looked up to see Sam backed into a corner, almost falling off. ''Sam!'' she yelled, scared for his safety. He looked down at her. The biggest mistake in his life. When he looked down his foot slipped, making him fall down slowly before starting to fall faster. ''SAM! the backpack!'' Luna yelled as he passed him. Sam reached behind him and barely pushed the blue button on the top of the backpack. When he did, two metal wings popped out from the side. The backpack slightly expanded to cover his whole back and chest along with the cube and a big hole formed on the bottom. Also two handles appeared by his side. Just before Sam hit the ground, fire sprouted from the hole on the bottom and he was rocketed up into the air again. Luna sighed in relief to see that her brother was saved from death by falling.

Sam flew up, but was soon diverting his course. Instead of flying straight up he started flying towards a building head on. ''forgot to tell him how to control that thing...'' Luna mumbled. She flinched as Sam crashed straight into a wall. Jumping into action, Luna started running over to the building he crashed into which wasn't far. When she got there she managed to pluck Sam off the wall. Because the jet pack was still on it crushed him into the wall so he wouldn't fall down. She turned it off by pressing the button and held Sam in her hand.

Luna was about to ask if he was okay when she was suddenly tackled from the side. She let out a loud grunt as she could swear she heard something in her chest snap. She crashed onto the ground along with the thing that crashed into her, which seemed to be Megatron. ''give me the cube, femme!'' He said commanding as he got up off the ground as well as Luna. ''never, Megatron. The cube shall never be in your hands'' she said as she wiped away some energon from her cheeks. ''you will regret ever saying that'' he growled and was about to punch when Optimus jumped in. He swung at Megatron. ''Get Sam out of here!'' he yelled at Luna who was standing just behind him. Luna nodded, backing away slowly and starting to look for Sam who was lost in the fray. She just hoped she could find him on time.


	10. Chapter 10 - not yet

As the two giant mechs were fighting each other, hacking and slashing against each other as the sound of metal against metal and guns being fired filled the air. It was horrifying to say the least. It was a bloodthirsty fight between them, which would have a winner and a loser. And the winner would lose his life for sure.

However, Luna did not have time to think about Optimus's safety. The only thing that were on her mind was Bumblebee and her brother. Sam was probably buried under some rubble, so she would have to find him quickly before he'd suffocate. She called out his name numerous times but there was no response. She kept trying, her voice getting more desperate with each call as she dug into the piles of rubble she came across.

She was just a little away from the mech's fight but she could still see Blackout coming over to them threateningly If he were to interfere, she would also. Luna debated if she should continue looking for Sam or make sure that Blackout would stay put. However, when she looked closer she could see Lennox and his team near Blackout, starting to mark him with green lights. It was unfortunate however when he actually noticed it and started firing at them.

She was about to head towards them when she noticed the F-22 jets coming over and starting to fire them. She even saw Lennox made his move by diving between it's legs. he frowned and cursed herself for being so distracted. She couldn't think straight with all the things going on around her. Megatron and Optimus are fighting. Blackout was being attacked by Lennox's team, Sam is missing, Bumblebee is god knows where, all the people of the city are still running around aimlessly.

Honestly, Luna wanted to break down and cry, but that was the last thing she needed right now. Everyone expects her to be strong and she wanted to be. She didn't want to disappoint anyone, that was the last thing she wanted. So she just had to be a big girl and go through the pain. for now...

She bit her metal lips as she started searching for Sam once again. However, she was thrown to the ground once more by Megatron, who was disoriented by the amount of rockets fired at him. Luna groaned as his heavy body fell right on top of hers and put heavy pressure on her leg. She opened her optics to see Sam crawling away from them. Her eyes widened slightly and then turned determined. This was her chance. Her chance to do something. Something to save everyone... she had to do it. She pushed Megatron off of herself, making him roll onto his stomach. they both proceeded to get up as the missiles paused for a minute.

Before Megatron had time to react, Luna had turned her arm into a blade and slashed him right across the chest, making a huge wound as he slightly stepped back. Unfortunately, Just then her leg gave in. She fell on one knee, grasping her leg as it looked like it was about to fall off. She yelled out as the pain was horrifying. Megatron took his chance...

Sam's eyes widened as he saw the end of a blade sticking out of the blue and orange femme's back. The femme's eyes widened, not being able to process what was happening. She didn't even feel pain anymore... She merely gasped for breath once or twice before she fell to her knees. Megatron pulled out his blade and chuckled. ''disgusting'' he said as he turned to Sam. ''now... give me the cube boy''

Luna looked towards Sam with a dull expression. She wanted to say something, but her body wouldn't respond. She couldn't move, feel, hear... only see. Her breathing slowed down more and more as she watched how Sam crawled away from Megatron, the cube clutched to his chest. She didn't feel anything. No fear, no pain, no despair, nothing. Gathering all her willpower, she slowly stood up onto her wobbling knees. ''you will not... hurt him'' she said as she was barely able to stand on her feet.

Megatron looked over to her. ''I have to protect him... he's my brother'' she mumbled as she took a step towards them. ''my still got some spirit left. I will crush that soon enough'' Megatron didn't really see her as a threat right now, that much was obvious. He turned his back to her, big mistake. With her last energy, she opened up her chest, a small stick floating out. She grasped it with both hands and it started to expand to reveal a staff. ''die'' she breathed out. With that said the staff fired a big laser at Megatron, hitting him right in the shoulder. Luna wished she could have done better, but in the state she was in she couldn't exactly aim well.

With the last amount of energy now gone, Luna's body completely gave in. Her optics closed as they started to lose it's color. Her body was limb, her face plates also turning cold. She did not know what happened next, nor did she care. She merely wanted to rest, sleep... maybe forever

Sam saw this, desperately trying to convince himself it was just a hallucination. That Luna would just get up again and save him like she just did. But she did not. She laid still on the ground, not moving a joint. Both Optimus and Sam stared at her lifeless body as if it would spring to life once more. Slowly but surely, anger grew within Sam. Megatron had killed her, because she wanted to protect her brother, or cousin. He turned to Megatron as he clutched the strap from the backpack that was still on his back. Megatron was on his knees, grasping his shoulder. Luna had shot his entire shoulder off, causing his arm to fall limp on the floor because it had nothing to hold onto. Megatron was screaming in pain as sparks and blue/green liquid seeped from his arm.

Sam took this chance. He stood just under his chest and shoved the cube into his chest. His face was pulled into a frown as he saw this as an act of revenge. Revenge for his sister that he loved so much. When the deed was done, Megatron started coughing and hacking, slashing for the smoldering hole in his chest. He did this for a few moments before he fell to the ground, as dead as Luna was.

Sam slowly stood up from his spot on the ground, looking around as everyone walked up to the scene. Everyone had made it out alive with just a few scratches and Bumblebee without his legs. But Luna... she did not survive. Sam slowly walked over to her lifeless body as Bee and Mikeala drove over. Bumblebee's eyes widened in horror as he saw her body on the ground, not moving, and her optics not glowing like they should. He tried to get off of the truck and walk over to her, but of course he couldn't. Instead Mikeala drove him close to her. Sam yelled for Ratchet to come over. He pushed through the small crowd of autobots and knelt beside her body. He examined her quickly. After a few long moments he looked up at Optimus with sad eyes. He slowly shook his head.

Sam stood beside her head, a hand gently placed on her cheek plate. ''I'm so sorry, sis'' he said as tears slipped from his eyes. Bee looked at her body frantically, not wanting to believe what he saw. He felt a pang in his spark, something missing. He was supposed to be her guardian... but he failed. He failed to protect her because he let himself get distracted. He felt regret, loss, despair. He had never felt them so strongly in his life. He wanted her back but she wouldn't... she would never come back.

Bee leaned over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly as if to tell himself it was okay. Sam kept crying as he placed his forehead on her cheek plate. He wept for a few moments like that. Bee also had a few drops of liquid falling from his eyes. ''I'm so sorry you had to sacrifice yourself for me'' he said. ''I wish I could have spend more time with you. You were only back for a week and now you've left me again'' he said as he sniffed. He wiped away his tears and stepped back from her, standing beside Bee.

Everyone looked at her with sad eyes. ''I will see you next time, sis'' he said. ''we all will'' Bee added as he looked over at Sam with his eyes full of sadness. It's true... they will.


	11. Chapter 11 - the aftermath

It has been a month since the war between the autobots and the Decepticons. Everyone had already healed from their injuries, even Bumblebee, who had gained new legs and a upgrade. His body felt great and as good as new but his mind was still missing something and he knew exactly what. But he wasn't the only one. Sam has been depressed ever since the war ended and they were send home. Mikeala tried her best to bring a smile on his face and she did a couple times, just not enough.

on a normal Tuesday Sam and Bumblebee both sat in the medical bay. The room was build for both autobots and humans to get in. Luna's body was laying on a soft bed, designed for a human but just made bigger. Sam figured she would be used to a human bed instead of the hard metal beds the autobots use rarely. Both of the men sat in her room for about 3 hours a day. They would stay longer but Ratchet wouldn't let them. He said he was working on something and it was important he would be able to concentrate which meant no visitors. Sam and Bumblebee always reluctantly stepped out.

Both of them just stared at her lifeless body. She looked so peaceful. she had a blanket over her wound. It was a big wound slightly off of the middle. Sam could still recall when her body was pierced by the blade of Megatron. ''you think she would've wanted it to end like this?'' Sam suddenly asked as he sat on the giant bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. ''You think she would want us to act like this?'' he adds. Bumblebee made a sad sound as he slumped down on his chair. ''I do not think... so'' he said through his radio.

Even though Bee's voice box had recovered just after the battle, he rarely uses it. Everyone guessed it was because he wanted to take it easy or he just liked the radio voices. but honestly poor Bumblebee just wanted her to hear it. That's the only thing he wanted, to have her back.

The giant metal door opened slowly to reveal a bright yellow and green mech. He stepped over towards Bumblebee and placed a hand on his shoulder. ''I'm sorry, boys. I need to work'' Ratchet said as the apology was genuine on his face. Bumblebee and Sam both nodded and walked out of the room. Ratchet watched their backs as they exited and then turned back to the unmoving femme on the bed.

With a sigh he walked over to her. With little effort he pushed her chest armor out of the way to reveal her spark chamber. He gathered a few tools and placed them on a table before he started working like every day.

The next day, Sam visited the marine base once more. The base had been rebuild to hold the autobots inside, even though they were in their vehicle modes most of the time. Sam usually walked around, hung around in the medical bay or just looked at the soldier's training. It was amazing how they could do things. After a while of walking around and chatting he decided to visit Luna again. He opened the small door made for humans to the medical bay and walked up to the bed. He climbed up on the ladder and when he got to the top his eyes almost jumped out of their sockets.

The sheets were tangled, sprawled across the soft bed but there was one big detail missing. No. Luna... There was no blue and orange colored bot on the sheets like there should have been. Sam started to panic, thinking that maybe they moved her or finally decided to get rid of her body. ''Ratchet!'' he yelled as he almost slid down the ladder. His hands started to burn slightly but he did not care at all. A few seconds after the yellow and green mech came jogging into the room. ''Ratchet! Luna is gone!'' Sam yelled. Then the door opened and closed once again and Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There stood the person he had longed to see all this time. The person that protected him and sacrificed themselves for him. He thought they were dead and yet they were standing right before, no signs of the battle whatsoever. ''how ya doing, Sam?'' The femme asked as she stood in the doorway with one hand on her hip. She also had a small and gentle smile on her metal lips as she looked down at him.

Sam just stared, not saying anything for he was too shocked. He started backing away slow before turning around and running out the door. ''Bumblebee!'' He yelled as he ran out the tiny little door like a maniac. Luna raised an optic ridge as she looked back at Ratchet with a chuckle. ''he seems happy to see me'' she said, half sarcastic and half serious. Not even a minute after Sam yelled, the yellow robot ran into the room, almost slamming into the door. He looked around frantically until his optics fell on Luna.

There was a moment of silence as the two just stared at each other, lost in their thoughts. ''good to see you, Bee'' Luna said somewhat shyly. She waved lazily as she stood there a little awkwardly as Bumblebee was still staring at her. Sam broke the awkward silence by storming through the door along with Lennox and Epps. ''Tiger! you're alive... but how?'' he asked as he turned to Ratchet. ''I will explain later'' He said as he waved away the question.

Something seemed to click in Bumblebee's mind. He jumped forward at the femme and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He lifted her up into the air as he made happy sounds. Luna wanted to laugh but was almost crushed by his bone crushing hug. After a few moments Bee eased his grip on her and Luna could finally wrap her own arms around him to return the embrace. She buried her head in his neck and took in a deep breath. ''I missed you, Bee. I hope I haven't caused too much trouble'' she said as she slightly tightened her grip on him. Bee didn't say anything, he just held her, happy that she came back even though he did not know how.

A loud cough came from the boys. Be looked down at Lennox, finally realizing they had entered the room. Both the bot's cheek plates turned flaming hot as they realized they had a small romantic moment right in front of them. They quickly let go of each other as Luna laughed nervously. Luna turned to Lennox and the rest. A lot of clicks could be heard as she started to fold into herself again, finally revealing a human woman with long brunette colored hair. ''good to be back, chief'' she said with a chief. Both Epps and Lennox smirked and gave her a brother like hug. ''glad to have you back, tiger'' Luna chuckled at the comment. Everyone went up to her and gave a handshake or a hug. Even the random soldiers she didn't know.

She then turned to Sam who had the biggest grin of them all. ''I missed you, sis'' he said almost sadly. ''I know'' she said just as sad. She walked up to him and gave him a sweet and family like embrace. ''you didn't get in trouble while I was gone, right?'' she asked with amusement in her voice. ''no. But I wasn't the one who missed you the most actually. Bee has isolated himself for the first few weeks in the medical bay'' Sam said as he let her go to look at Bee. ''he did?'' she asked as she turned to Bee. His optics slightly widened as he looked away, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

Luna had a slight tinge on her cheeks as she chuckled nervously again. ''I-I'm sure everyone missed me. I missed everyone also even though I was asleep'' Luna said as she scratched the back of her head, trying to cover up the embarrassing moment. ''That reminds me, Luna. Remember the thing we talked about earlier?'' Ratchet asked as he stepped over to her as everyone else started to go back to what they were doing. Only Ratchet, Luna, Bumblebee and Sam stayed. Luna nodded. '''what things?'' Sam asked as he stood beside his big sister. Luna didn't even have time to respond. ''When I inspected Luna's body I discovered new technology we could use on this planet'' the yellow and green mech answered.

Both Bee and Sam looked at him curiously, not knowing what he meant. ''She was programmed in a way. She is obviously not from human descendant but a cybertronian femme. One of the last... or maybe she IS the last. The programming allowed her to take the appearance of a human. Every day it adapted itself to a normal human growing cycle. She was programmed that way. Why or how I do not know, but this 'tactic' may be useful in future ordeals'' When Ratchet was finished explaining Luna just leaned against one of the tables nearby. Sam turned to her with surprise and disbelief written all over his face. ''You're a cybertronian femme?'' he asked.

''what do you think I was when you saw me transform into a giant bad ass robot?'' Luna asked chuckling. Sam just shrugged. Luna stretched. ''I need to get out. Bee shall we go for a drive?'' she asked as she turned to him. instantly Bee transformed, seeming to be eager. Luna smirked and got into the driver's seat. ''okay then. See ya guys!'' she yelled as they drove out of the base.


	12. Chapter 12 - Truth

Luna did not know where Bee was taking her, nor did she care. She was just glad that she was back again and that everyone was happy again. After hearing what had happened after she 'died' she hated herself more and more. Just like Bee and Sam hated themselves. She didn't want them to end up like that, yet they still did. She blamed everything on herself, not being able to be there for them when they needed her. Hell, she was the reason why they were sad.

The woman looked out the window dreamily as she slightly hugged the seatbelt closer to her body. She felt safe and secure this way, knowing that if something were to happen Bee would make sure she was safe. After a few minutes of driving, Bee had turned on the radio. The song 'I'm on my way' was playing at full volume. Luna's mood instantly brightened and a smirk crept onto her lips. She softly starting humming and by the time the song had ended she was singing at the top of her lungs.

As the song ended Luna took a deep breath as her grin was still evident on her face. She looked out the window and saw that they were driving on the highway by now and she saw someone drive beside her that looked at her like she was crazy. maybe she was? who knows. After the things she had seen and experienced maybe she was. She should get that checked with Ratchet later.

She quickly grabbed the steering wheel and stuck her tongue out at the driver as Bee drove faster to pass him. ''I have... a special place... we can... go to'' he said through the radio. Luna smiled and nodded. ''Alright, I'll go anywhere as long as I get to spend time with you, Bee'' she said sincerely. The engine revved up slightly. Luna smiled gently as she slightly leaned forward and placed her forehead on the steering wheel. ''is there something wrong?'' he asked. Luna merely shook her head in response.

It had been a month since her 'death' and Bee still couldn't quite realize that she was alive. He saw her on the ground, her spark extinguished and her optics dull. Even Ratchet said she was gone. Then before he even realized it he already asked the question that had been bothering him for a while. ''what happened?''.

Luna wasn't surprised by the question, she knew that he would ask it sooner or later. And even though she didn't quite know the answer herself, but she did remember Ratchet's explanation. ''I'm not quite sure myself. But I can tell you what Ratchet told me. He said that I never died, but just went into stasis, as you guys called it. And my spark wasn't extinguished it was just hidden underneath an extra layer of armor. Ratchet said it's an entirely new defense mechanism. He said it activated on it's own and protected my spark behind a nearly indestructible armor. Hence why he couldn't see it and thought I was dead'' she finished explaining, taking a deep breath and waiting for his reaction.

However Bee did not say anything, instead he drove a little faster and took a sharp turn to get off the highway. People got annoyed and started to honk at him but Bee did not care. He quickly drove out of town and onto a deserted street in the middle of the Savannah. He opened his door and Luna stepped out, looking confused. Bee transformed as did Luna. She slowly walked up to him as he was turned away from her. He seemed to sigh. ''do you know how worried I've been?'' he said.

Luna's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. The slightly British accent completely captivated her as she stared at his back. She wanted to say something but no words were leaving her mouth, she was just speechless. However Bee did not realize this. ''I thought you were dead. And now you stand here before me like nothing happened.'' he said, finally turning around and looking at her. He blinked and waved his hand in front of her face to get her out of her daze. She snapped out of it and shook her head. Her mind was racing as she thought about what he had just said.

''I know, Bee. And I am sorry, I couldn't control what happened. you have to understand I wanted to protect Sam. He is very precious to me as are all of you... Especially you'' She mumbled the last part. Bumblebee seemed to sigh as he let his joints relax. ''I'm sorry I was just really worried'' he mumbled as he scratched the back of his head. Luna merely nodded. ''since when do you have your voice back?'' she asked. ''Since... since after the battle'' he said nervously. Even from there she could see his face plates growing hot. After becoming a bot she finally knew what it meant. Luna smiled sweetly. ''well I like it'' That sentence only made his blush even hotter.

''now...'' she said as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. ''what was this special place you were talking about?'' she asked with a small smile on her lips.

It wasn't long after that Bee took her to his 'special place' which happened to be a cliff overlooking the sea. It was very nice place with a wonderful view of the setting sun. Luna's breath was almost taken as she looked at the scene. She slowly walked over to the cliff as she unconsciously turned into her robot form. She stopped at the edge and just stared as Bumblebee came up and stood beside her. ''I have come here very often after what happened... The setting sun reminded me so much of you...'' Bee whispered almost inaudible. ''how so?'' Luna asked as the sun reflected in her optics. ''You are always so bright and happy. And when you're not you always come back to your usual self. You always came back just like the sun'' Luna thought for a minute and felt flattered as a weird feeling enveloped her spark.

She chuckled softly. ''I never knew someone saw me like that'' she said amusement clear in her voice. Bee looked away a little shyly as if he didn't think she would react like that. ''yea well... I've thought of you like that ever since we met'' he said as he scratched the back of his head. ''that's so sweet'' she said. Again, she could see his cheek plates heat up. ''W-we should go back before they wonder where we are'' Bee mumbled and Luna nodded. They turned back and Luna got into the driver's seat.

Nothing much happened for the rest of the day. The only thing was that Sam said he would sleep in her room for the night but for some reason Bee told him no. She did not know why, there wouldn't be anything wrong with her brother sleeping in her room, right? They may not be blood related but they have lived together for at least 10 years and they have seen each other naked at least a couple times if that was his issue.

Even then, Luna shrugged it off. She wondered how it would be like to sleep with Bee. Do robots even sleep? she did... then again it might just have something to do with her programming. She would have to ask Ratchet about that tomorrow. Luna headed into the bed for the night. Lennox made sure that she had a room for herself as well as Sam, who insisted on having the room next to her. He came inside her room in the middle of the night even though Lennox told him not to.

''So what have you been doing all these years?'' he asked all of a sudden. Luna was slightly surprised at the sudden question as she combed a hand through her hair. ''I have been... exploring'' she answered. ''I know that but where have you been going to exactly?'' he asked. Luna sighed and covered her face with her hands in annoyance. How would she explain this?

After a few moments of thinking Luna finally let out a grunt of annoyance. ''fine, I will tell you, but you might be surprised'' she said as she pointed at him. ''After I left-...'' ''ran away'' Sam butted in with a small frown. Luna sighed but continued. ''ran away... The first place I went was Gettysburg. Do not ask me why but when I arrived there I learned of the civil war that happened there a couple years ago. Being the history junky I am, I started reading up about it in the local library, and in the end I ended up at a abandoned building in the middle of nowhere. When I entered it really looked like it was about to break down.''

''After looking through the little two story building I discovered a chest. It was nothing like I had ever seen. It had markings all over the dark blue and black box and it was a cube form. I tried to look around and eventually found a similar looking key. I opened the chest to find this'' she held up her pencil. ''This weapon... was in that chest'' she tucked it away. ''After that I traveled all over the world, finding similar artifacts in similar looking boxes. That's how I collected all these things... and stayed away for so long'' She finished and looked down. ''that's...'' Sam started. ''That's pretty understandable. So you're like a archaeologist, right?'' he asked. ''I guess you could say that'' she chuckled.

After that, Sam had left her room, saying that they both needed sleep. Luna agreed and happily crawled under the sheets to go to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 - the end is it?

The next day was quite weird. It started like usual, Her getting up and getting ready for the day which was basically just putting on her clothes and stepping outside her room. But she didn't feel that well. Not as in physically, but mentally. She had this nagging feeling in her stomach that meant something wasn't entirely right. Though she shrugged it off and wandered down the halls. She guessed Sam was still sleeping and she didn't want to wake him up. Besides, he probably didn't know the base either.

She wandered down the halls while thinking about everything that happened, all the new friends she had now... Lennox, Epps, Bumblebee, Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz... oh Jazz. He died because he wanted to protect her. Just like Luna wanted to protect Sam. And yet when she did that she hurt all of them. She was still blaming herself for all that had happened.

Her train of thoughts was stopped when she bumped into someone. it was Lennox. ''uhh... hi Luna'' he said with a weird grin tugging at his lips. ''sorry I'm kind of in a hurry. I'll see you later'' he said before walking away at a very fast pace.

''what's up with him?'' she asked herself. She shrugged and walked the other way. ''wait I should've asked him where I was going... damn now I'm still lost...'' She kept walking through the hallway, somewhat annoyed with herself.

Luna walked around the halls, softly grumbling to herself because of her stupidity. Even when she didn't want it, her mind kept wandering back to the man she saw. He seemed about her age and length, maybe slightly taller. They were probably around the same age too. Something about him seemed... peculiar somehow. If she'd ever see him again she'd ask him a few questions here and there that's for sure.

She walked into the hanger, wanting to talk to someone there for fun. After all, she had nothing better to do. She was looking for one of the autobots to talk with, but couldn't find any of them. Not Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee... even Optimus wasn't anywhere to be seen. ''where could they have gone...?'' she asked no one in particular.

She stepped over to Epps, who seemed to be getting ready for something. ''hey Epps, where are the other bots?'' she asked. Epps turned around with a weird grin tugging at his lips Luna walked around the halls, softly grumbling to herself because of her stupidity. Even when she didn't want it, her mind kept wandering back to the man she saw. He seemed about her age and length, maybe slightly taller. They were probably around the same age too. Something about him seemed... peculiar somehow. If she'd ever see him again she'd ask him a few questions here and there that's for sure.

She walked into the hanger, wanting to talk to someone there for fun. After all, she had nothing better to do. She was looking for one of the autobots to talk with, but couldn't find any of them. Not Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee... even Optimus wasn't anywhere to be seen. ''where could they have gone...''

. ''uhm... no, Luna. I haven't seen them'' he said. Luna raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior. ''okay...'' she said creeped out.

She slowly walked away from them, deciding to go see if they were anywhere else. her feet dragged her to the medical bay, only to see a red light shining in front of the door, meaning that they were busy. ''great...'' she said and scoffed.

The spend the rest of the day trying to find her companions but no luck. She didn't find them anywhere and by the time it started to get dark she was incredibly angry. She stormed through the halls, the feeling that everyone left without telling her nagging in her stomach. ''stupid bots. Stupid army. Stupid me. Stupid everything'' she mumbled to herself as a dark aura hung around her figure.

''Luna''. Luna turned around with sudden jerk, death glaring at the person that dared to get her attention while she was about to murder someone. She then noticed it was someone he had never seen before. ''Please come with me'' he said formerly. ''what?'' she asked threateningly. She eyed him dangerously. She was angry, and whoever stepped into her anger zone would be dead. ''don't order me around you little imbecile!'' she yelled. The man's eyes widened and as he saw the killing intent in her eyes he took a run for it. Of course, Luna took off after him.

They took a few sharp turns before the man crashed through the doors of the medical bay. Luna ran after him straight away but she stopped when she saw every Autobot and even a few humans, including Lennox, Epps and Sam in there. ''w-what is this?'' she asked. Everyone turned to her and smiled. ''welcome back, Luna'' everyone said in unison. Luna blinked confused. ''what...?'' she asked.

Lennox stepped forward and gave her a piece of cake. ''we are here to celebrate your revival'' he said. ''even thought it's not much of a celebration'' he said, looking back at the rest. They all chuckled. ''you did this for me?'' she asked, looking around at all the decorations. Lennox nodded with a smile. ''hell yeah party!'' Luna yelled. Right after she said that music started blaring from the giant speakers in the corner.

Light started flashing everywhere like a real disco and right away Luna started dancing to the beat as well as the other humans. The autobots stood there a little awkwardly except for Bumblebee, who started swinging with everyone else no matter his size. The rest of the night consisted out of partying, the humans getting drunk and a hell lot of dancing. It was too bad however that in the middle of the party Ironhide, Optimus and Ratchet left, saying their welcome backs before heading out for the night. Even so, Luna had a heck of a time. and she couldn't wait to see what the future held for her. But for now, she'll just dance... sounds like a great idea.

* * *

><p>Woohoo this is the end of this story! sorry for the Bumblebee lovers but I have lots of ideas for the sequel. Yes there is gonna be a sequel. So stay tuned!<p> 


End file.
